Secrets
by idontknow98
Summary: It's about a girl and her friend who just find out they have special powers and have to fight off a secret organization to save their parents.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. See this story is as complicated to tell as it is to understand. She wasn't supposed to find out the truth, yet she did. We were all keeping the secret from her, to keep her safe. But one secret from her turned out to be many secrets from everyone.

**Chapter one **

**~ Sarah ~**

You can just tell when people are keeping things from you. It's easy to tell, after you've been lied to too many times. It's the little things that give it away. The way they look at you, not making eye contact. My story is different from theirs. But you'll hear from all of us. This story doesn't have an end, it up to you to finish it.

**~ Allison ~**

It's hard, to keep a secret from your best friend. The one who you tell everything to. But they insisted that I don't tell her. I'd pick up from where we are now, but you wouldn't understand. So let me start from the beginning.

We were walking home from school, Sarah and me. Talking about the social studies test we had had earlier.

"What'd you get for the fourth multiple choice question?" she asked me.

"Um. B, I think," I told her.

"Same," she fell silent.

That's when I got the call. My phone went off. I picked it up, not sure who it was.

"Is this Allison, Allison Falkner?" someone asked.

"Um, yeah. Who is this?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is that I need to meet with you. Alone. I want you to meet me at the diner three blocks from your house," the guy said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You want _me_ to go to the diner to meet you, some guy I don't even know."

"Oh, Ali, you _know_ me. You have your whole life. Just meet me at the diner in an hour, it's very important," he told me.

"Ok, fine. I will," I told him.

I hung the phone up and went to catch up with Sarah. She looked at me and then said," who was that?"

"Oh, just an old friend," I told her.

"Didn't sound like it," she responded.

We walked home in silence. Sarah lives next door to me. That's how we became best friends. The walk wasn't long and when we got to our houses we said good bye and she went inside. I waited a good five minutes after Sarah went inside until I started to walk to the diner.

When I got there I called the number the guy called me on earlier.

"Allison, good you came. I'm sitting in the third booth to the right when you come in," the guy said.

I walked into the diner and went to the third booth. The guy there and he waved at me. He did look kind of familiar but I didn't know where I've seen them before.

"Allison, come sit. We have to talk," he said.

I sat in the booth and said," Ok I'm here can you at least tell me your name now science you seem to know mine so well," I asked him.

"I'm Leo, now are you happy." He said

"Well Leo, why did you have me come here?" I asked

"That's one of the things I can't really tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. But I'll give you hints and help you out. There are others in this. And all of you will work together. There's only one thing." Leo said

"What's the one thing?"

"You can't Sarah about any of this."

"But why? She's my best friend. I tell her everything."

"You just can't, there is a reason but I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"Fine."

We sat in silence, and then Leo said," we need to go, come with me."

**Chapter two **

**~ Jamie ~**

I got the call right after football practice. Something about meeting some guy at the diner down the street. He had said things would be explained later. I wasn't so sure about meeting him but I was curious, and had to know what he was going to say.

So I went to the diner and as I was walking in I noticed Allison Falkner walking out with a guy I'd never seen before. I mean it was a small town where everyone pretty much new everyone. Then my phone rang, so I picked it up.

"Jamie, I'm sitting at the last booth on the left. Come and sit," the person on the other line said.

So I went to the last booth and asked the guy," ok so I'm here, can you please tell me your name?"

"Ah, yes, yes. I'm Allan."

"So why did you have me come here? Did my parents ask you to do this?" I asked Allan.

"I can't really tell you that. You will have to figure that out on your own. But I will help you and so along with the others. I can give you hints, but can't tell you the truth. Others are in this too and will help you, too. As will you help them."

"Ok is that it. Is there any catches? And what others?" all the questions seemed to rush together.

"There is one catch. You can't tell certain people anything about this. As for the others, you'll meet them in moments."

That when he got up and told me to follow him. We went to an old VW bug. And he told me to get into the passenger side.

A few minutes later we arrived at a hotel. I followed Allan to the elevator and watched him push number 36. The doors closed and the elevator went up. It dinged at 36 and we got out. There was only one door on this level so it was pretty obvious what room we were going into.

I walked into the room and saw Allison Falkner in there, along with some other people I recognized from school. I went and sat next to Allison, because I had some questions for her.

"Hey, Allison," I said as I sat down.

"Hey Jamie. So you're here too. Do you know what's going on or am I the only one that's confused?" she asked.

"Um, no. I'm pretty confused to. All I know is we aren't suppose to know what this is about and are suppose to work together to figure this out. Oh, and also that we can't tell certain people about this," I repeated what Allen had said to me earlier.

"Like Sarah," she muttered more to herself than to me.

Then some guy came up and banged something to get our attention.

"Please, settle down we have some important things to tell you kids."

The way he said kids made kind of nervous, like he really didn't want to be here. Someone then started to hand out papers and it felt like we were back in school.

"You kids are here to because of who you are. You may or may not know it, but you are all very special. You must work together and decide fast to who your friends are. The people that brought you here will be your mentors. They will guide you and give you hints. You all have talent. But it is up you to find that talent. I am Kendal, but you may call me Ken or Kenny. If you have any questions, please ask them now."

A lot of people raised their hands. Though I did notice Allison's hadn't didn't go up, like she know all the answers from what Ken had said.

Then Ken called on someone," what do you mean by special and talent."

Ken hesitated, like he didn't know what to say. Then he said," you all have abilities that normal kids don't have. Now what they are is hard to answer. Everyone has a different ability. You will find out what they are as you continue."

He called on someone else," what do you mean by deciding who are friend are fast?"

"Not everyone here is good, so you must find the people you are most like. Fast, because you will need the help."

Ken answered a lot more questions and then said," the papers you have received are what you will be needing. We will now let you break up and find people to go with. I hope you find the people who you can trust fast. You will need each other."

Everyone seemed to break up and find someone. Everyone except Allison and me. So I asked her," so, you wanna work with me, science we're the only ones not I a group yet?"

She nodded her head and then grabbed the papers.

"You know what this all is, don't you?"

She nodded her head again, then said," my dad told me this might happen. I never thought it would. I would explain, but it's complicated. I'll tell you things later, if you really want to know." Then she closed her eyes and started to rub something in her pocket.

I never know Allison, but I did know she had a bad past. I also know that her dad had left a while ago. We use to be really good friends, then she just fell silent. I didn't blame her though; it was the same way with my mom. She left, too. And I know how upset I was, I can't imagine how much it must have hurt for her science her and her dad were really close.

We were silent for so long I didn't even notice that ken had come to the front of the room. He told us we could go. So I left.

**Chapter three **

**~Allison ~**

When Ken dismissed us, I was going to follow Jamie but he ran away before I could catch him. So I ran after him.

"Jamie, wait," I yelled when I was near ear shot of him.

He turned around and said," Allison, what do you want?"

"Well it seemed to me that you want to know what that was about back there. And I know. So do you want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok then, Follow me," I said.

Jamie followed me and I led him to the park. The only problem was we had to search for a bench. There was one off to the side, right where I wanted it to be.

"So, are you going to tell me anything, or was this just so I could get fit?" Jamie said trying to make a joke. It was stupid, but I laughed anyway.

"No, I'll tell you. Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere."

"I'll start with our parents. My dad, your mom. So yeah what they said at that meeting thingy was true, we're special. See we have these abilities. I actually believe it until recently, but-," he cut me off.

"Wait what do you mean by _special_ and _ability_?"

"I was getting to that. But anyway, we can do things, things others can't. You know thoughs stories we'd read when we were little, about the people with powers? You know, mind reading, seeing the future, moving objects with your mind, that sort of thing. Well apparently it's all true."

"You mean that's what our _abilities_ are." The way he said ability mad me giggle.

"Yeah, see dad told me this would happen. He told me we would get taken to that place someday. I think that's what was intended, for us to be friends when we were little. So that way we'd have someone we know to work with when we got older."

"So your saying, that we have some kind of special power. How come my mom never told me any of this?" He looked a little disappointed he didn't found out before.

"Because, they weren't really supposed to tell us. Dad said he would, only because he didn't want me to be left in the dark. He said it didn't matter the consequences for breaking the rules, he was going to tell me."

"So that's why I never found out. Why you know and I don't." he paused," what is your power, ability or whatever you want to call it anyway? What's mine?"

"I know what mine is, but I just found out, so you should too. As for what you power is, I wouldn't know, everyone's is different. You'll find out when the time's right."

He looked at me like I was insane, and maybe I was. Then he looked at me and said," what exactly _is _your power?"

"It's hard to explain, I'd have to show you. But not here."

Apparently Jamie really wanted to know, so I led him to an ally across the street from the park.

"Do you really want to know?" I insisted."

"Yeah, I do." Jamie replied, with a smile.

I stood there for a moment, trying to figure out how to show him this. Then I put my hand in front of me and it catch fames, like I'd done so many times before.

"Whoa, that's amazing! How do you do that?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But that's not the only thing."

I put the flam out and moved over to the trash can nearest to me and put my hand on it. I could feel it getting colder and freezing. When it was cold enough I told Jamie," come over here and feel this."

He did as I told and touched the can. Then pulled his hand back instantly rubbing it.

"Ouch, you did that?"

"Yup."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Still doesn't end there though. I never really get cold anymore. Or hot for that matter. It's insane really."

Jamie looked at me, shocked, like hoe couldn't believe it. I could tell he was a little overwhelmed, with the fact that all of this exists and what I just showed him. Then he smiled, the kind of smile that lit up his face, and it made me realize how much I had missed his smile. Then I looked down at my hand and noticed the time.

"Crap. We should probably get going." I told him and started to walk out the ally.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He told me then we both ran laughing.

**Chapter four**

**~ Jamie ~**

I walked home with Ali. My hose was a block down from hers, so I walked by myself after she went inside. That time alone, I thought about the things she had told me. When we were walking she had told me that I couldn't tell any of this to dad. It was the one thing her dad made her promise, not to tell her mom. Then she made me swear the same thing. Ali had said that it was hard keeping the secret from her mom, but it got easier after a while. I hoped it wouldn't be too hard to keep from my dad.

I got to my house and got the mail. Once inside dad said," where you been, Jamie?"

"Hanging with Allison." I told him not wanting to get into things really.

"Allison Falkner?" dad asked.

"Yeah, who else?"

He didn't say anything else so I went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. See this story is as complicated to tell as it is to understand. She wasn't supposed to find out the truth, yet she did. We were all keeping the secret from her, to keep her safe. But one secret from her turned out to be many secrets from everyone.

**Chapter one **

**~ Sarah ~**

You can just tell when people are keeping things from you. It's easy to tell, after you've been lied to too many times. It's the little things that give it away. The way they look at you, not making eye contact. My story is different from theirs. But you'll hear from all of us. This story doesn't have an end, it up to you to finish it.

**~ Allison ~**

It's hard, to keep a secret from your best friend. The one who you tell everything to. But they insisted that I don't tell her. I'd pick up from where we are now, but you wouldn't understand. So let me start from the beginning.

We were walking home from school, Sarah and me. Talking about the social studies test we had had earlier.

"What'd you get for the fourth multiple choice question?" she asked me.

"Um. B, I think," I told her.

"Same," she fell silent.

That's when I got the call. My phone went off. I picked it up, not sure who it was.

"Is this Allison, Allison Falkner?" someone asked.

"Um, yeah. Who is this?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is that I need to meet with you. Alone. I want you to meet me at the diner three blocks from your house," the guy said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You want _me_ to go to the diner to meet you, some guy I don't even know."

"Oh, Ali, you _know_ me. You have your whole life. Just meet me at the diner in an hour, it's very important," he told me.

"Ok, fine. I will," I told him.

I hung the phone up and went to catch up with Sarah. She looked at me and then said," who was that?"

"Oh, just an old friend," I told her.

"Didn't sound like it," she responded.

We walked home in silence. Sarah lives next door to me. That's how we became best friends. The walk wasn't long and when we got to our houses we said good bye and she went inside. I waited a good five minutes after Sarah went inside until I started to walk to the diner.

When I got there I called the number the guy called me on earlier.

"Allison, good you came. I'm sitting in the third booth to the right when you come in," the guy said.

I walked into the diner and went to the third booth. The guy there and he waved at me. He did look kind of familiar but I didn't know where I've seen them before.

"Allison, come sit. We have to talk," he said.

I sat in the booth and said," Ok I'm here can you at least tell me your name now science you seem to know mine so well," I asked him.

"I'm Leo, now are you happy." He said

"Well Leo, why did you have me come here?" I asked

"That's one of the things I can't really tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. But I'll give you hints and help you out. There are others in this. And all of you will work together. There's only one thing." Leo said

"What's the one thing?"

"You can't Sarah about any of this."

"But why? She's my best friend. I tell her everything."

"You just can't, there is a reason but I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"Fine."

We sat in silence, and then Leo said," we need to go, come with me."

**Chapter two **

**~ Jamie ~**

I got the call right after football practice. Something about meeting some guy at the diner down the street. He had said things would be explained later. I wasn't so sure about meeting him but I was curious, and had to know what he was going to say.

So I went to the diner and as I was walking in I noticed Allison Falkner walking out with a guy I'd never seen before. I mean it was a small town where everyone pretty much new everyone. Then my phone rang, so I picked it up.

"Jamie, I'm sitting at the last booth on the left. Come and sit," the person on the other line said.

So I went to the last booth and asked the guy," ok so I'm here, can you please tell me your name?"

"Ah, yes, yes. I'm Allan."

"So why did you have me come here? Did my parents ask you to do this?" I asked Allan.

"I can't really tell you that. You will have to figure that out on your own. But I will help you and so along with the others. I can give you hints, but can't tell you the truth. Others are in this too and will help you, too. As will you help them."

"Ok is that it. Is there any catches? And what others?" all the questions seemed to rush together.

"There is one catch. You can't tell certain people anything about this. As for the others, you'll meet them in moments."

That when he got up and told me to follow him. We went to an old VW bug. And he told me to get into the passenger side.

A few minutes later we arrived at a hotel. I followed Allan to the elevator and watched him push number 36. The doors closed and the elevator went up. It dinged at 36 and we got out. There was only one door on this level so it was pretty obvious what room we were going into.

I walked into the room and saw Allison Falkner in there, along with some other people I recognized from school. I went and sat next to Allison, because I had some questions for her.

"Hey, Allison," I said as I sat down.

"Hey Jamie. So you're here too. Do you know what's going on or am I the only one that's confused?" she asked.

"Um, no. I'm pretty confused to. All I know is we aren't suppose to know what this is about and are suppose to work together to figure this out. Oh, and also that we can't tell certain people about this," I repeated what Allen had said to me earlier.

"Like Sarah," she muttered more to herself than to me.

Then some guy came up and banged something to get our attention.

"Please, settle down we have some important things to tell you kids."

The way he said kids made kind of nervous, like he really didn't want to be here. Someone then started to hand out papers and it felt like we were back in school.

"You kids are here to because of who you are. You may or may not know it, but you are all very special. You must work together and decide fast to who your friends are. The people that brought you here will be your mentors. They will guide you and give you hints. You all have talent. But it is up you to find that talent. I am Kendal, but you may call me Ken or Kenny. If you have any questions, please ask them now."

A lot of people raised their hands. Though I did notice Allison's hadn't didn't go up, like she know all the answers from what Ken had said.

Then Ken called on someone," what do you mean by special and talent."

Ken hesitated, like he didn't know what to say. Then he said," you all have abilities that normal kids don't have. Now what they are is hard to answer. Everyone has a different ability. You will find out what they are as you continue."

He called on someone else," what do you mean by deciding who are friend are fast?"

"Not everyone here is good, so you must find the people you are most like. Fast, because you will need the help."

Ken answered a lot more questions and then said," the papers you have received are what you will be needing. We will now let you break up and find people to go with. I hope you find the people who you can trust fast. You will need each other."

Everyone seemed to break up and find someone. Everyone except Allison and me. So I asked her," so, you wanna work with me, science we're the only ones not I a group yet?"

She nodded her head and then grabbed the papers.

"You know what this all is, don't you?"

She nodded her head again, then said," my dad told me this might happen. I never thought it would. I would explain, but it's complicated. I'll tell you things later, if you really want to know." Then she closed her eyes and started to rub something in her pocket.

I never know Allison, but I did know she had a bad past. I also know that her dad had left a while ago. We use to be really good friends, then she just fell silent. I didn't blame her though; it was the same way with my mom. She left, too. And I know how upset I was, I can't imagine how much it must have hurt for her science her and her dad were really close.

We were silent for so long I didn't even notice that ken had come to the front of the room. He told us we could go. So I left.

**Chapter three **

**~Allison ~**

When Ken dismissed us, I was going to follow Jamie but he ran away before I could catch him. So I ran after him.

"Jamie, wait," I yelled when I was near ear shot of him.

He turned around and said," Allison, what do you want?"

"Well it seemed to me that you want to know what that was about back there. And I know. So do you want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok then, Follow me," I said.

Jamie followed me and I led him to the park. The only problem was we had to search for a bench. There was one off to the side, right where I wanted it to be.

"So, are you going to tell me anything, or was this just so I could get fit?" Jamie said trying to make a joke. It was stupid, but I laughed anyway.

"No, I'll tell you. Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere."

"I'll start with our parents. My dad, your mom. So yeah what they said at that meeting thingy was true, we're special. See we have these abilities. I actually believe it until recently, but-," he cut me off.

"Wait what do you mean by _special_ and _ability_?"

"I was getting to that. But anyway, we can do things, things others can't. You know thoughs stories we'd read when we were little, about the people with powers? You know, mind reading, seeing the future, moving objects with your mind, that sort of thing. Well apparently it's all true."

"You mean that's what our _abilities_ are." The way he said ability mad me giggle.

"Yeah, see dad told me this would happen. He told me we would get taken to that place someday. I think that's what was intended, for us to be friends when we were little. So that way we'd have someone we know to work with when we got older."

"So your saying, that we have some kind of special power. How come my mom never told me any of this?" He looked a little disappointed he didn't found out before.

"Because, they weren't really supposed to tell us. Dad said he would, only because he didn't want me to be left in the dark. He said it didn't matter the consequences for breaking the rules, he was going to tell me."

"So that's why I never found out. Why you know and I don't." he paused," what is your power, ability or whatever you want to call it anyway? What's mine?"

"I know what mine is, but I just found out, so you should too. As for what you power is, I wouldn't know, everyone's is different. You'll find out when the time's right."

He looked at me like I was insane, and maybe I was. Then he looked at me and said," what exactly _is _your power?"

"It's hard to explain, I'd have to show you. But not here."

Apparently Jamie really wanted to know, so I led him to an ally across the street from the park.

"Do you really want to know?" I insisted."

"Yeah, I do." Jamie replied, with a smile.

I stood there for a moment, trying to figure out how to show him this. Then I put my hand in front of me and it catch fames, like I'd done so many times before.

"Whoa, that's amazing! How do you do that?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But that's not the only thing."

I put the flam out and moved over to the trash can nearest to me and put my hand on it. I could feel it getting colder and freezing. When it was cold enough I told Jamie," come over here and feel this."

He did as I told and touched the can. Then pulled his hand back instantly rubbing it.

"Ouch, you did that?"

"Yup."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Still doesn't end there though. I never really get cold anymore. Or hot for that matter. It's insane really."

Jamie looked at me, shocked, like hoe couldn't believe it. I could tell he was a little overwhelmed, with the fact that all of this exists and what I just showed him. Then he smiled, the kind of smile that lit up his face, and it made me realize how much I had missed his smile. Then I looked down at my hand and noticed the time.

"Crap. We should probably get going." I told him and started to walk out the ally.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He told me then we both ran laughing.

**Chapter four**

**~ Jamie ~**

I walked home with Ali. My hose was a block down from hers, so I walked by myself after she went inside. That time alone, I thought about the things she had told me. When we were walking she had told me that I couldn't tell any of this to dad. It was the one thing her dad made her promise, not to tell her mom. Then she made me swear the same thing. Ali had said that it was hard keeping the secret from her mom, but it got easier after a while. I hoped it wouldn't be too hard to keep from my dad.

I got to my house and got the mail. Once inside dad said," where you been, Jamie?"

"Hanging with Allison." I told him not wanting to get into things really.

"Allison Falkner?" dad asked.

"Yeah, who else?"

He didn't say anything else so I went upstairs. My room was the typical teenage boy room. Football and baseball players on the wall. Band poster near them too. Off to the corner was my guitar. I took out my books to start doing my homework. It didn't take that long and knowing that I wouldn't have dinner for some time, I went to go pick up my guitar.

Mr. Falkner had taught me to play. I picked it up and went to my bed. But on the way there I tripped on my books and the guitar smashed. Seeing it like that I knew it was unfixable. I wanted to go back, to do it again, to stop it from smashing.

Then I was back, back at my guitar stand. My guitar was still there, not broken, though I'd just smashed it.

"Whoa," I said to no one.

I'd gone back in time, at least I thought. Not only had I fixed my guitar, I'd found out what my power was. I could control time, or at least go back in time. This was really cool, but a little freaky to. I felt the need to tell Ali, but I just couldn't.

**Chapter five**

**~ Sarah ~**

I got up in the morning and went to Allison's house, like I did every morning. She almost always left the door unlocked for me, like it was today. When I walked in, she was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Allison," I said.

"Morning Sarah,: she replied.

She went to the kitchen to get some food and I followed.

"What do you want today?" she asked.

"Usual," I told her as I sat down.

She got me cocoa crunch from the panty and frosted vanilla crunch for herself. We sat and ate in silence for a little. Then I finally broke the silence by saying," saw you walked home with Jamie yesterday."

She nodded her head.

"So was he the one on the phone earlier?"

"No, we meet at the diner and started to talk. So then he walked with me home."

"Still, it Jamie, Jamie Blanker, the football star and captain."  
"Yeah, so."

"Just didn't know you two were friends, that's all."

We got to school when the bell rang, so we had to rush to homeroom. The second bell rang, and we went to our lockers, then walked to first period. I noticed when we got to class, Ali sat next to Jamie. I felt a little offended; we always sat with each other..

"Alright class, settle down, we have lots of work to do," Mr. Blakely said.

**~ Jamie ~**

Ali sat next to me. I didn't know what to say to her, because I didn't want to let her know I got my power just yet. I had decided last night I would tell her tomorrow, science I didn't have football practice.

I zoned out in class, not wanting to listen to Mr. Blakely. I hadn't realized that the bell had rang, so Ali tapped me on my shoulder to tell me to get up.

She was waiting for me but then Sarah said," Come on Allison, we're going to be late."

"You better go," I told Ali.

"Yeah, I know. You better pay attention in class next time. It's not like you can just go back and redo the class," Ali told me, and it was just like old times, when she would know that I'm not telling her the whole thing. But she didn't push it, she never did.

**Chapter six**

**~ Jamie ~**

It was Friday, finally. I got up and started to walk to school. I still had time before homeroom, and I was going to use that time to tell Ali about my power, but I couldn't find her.

I stood there for a little bit, and then saw her walking in with Sarah.

"Ali," I said when she was in earshot.

She saw mw and came over, smiling.

"Hey, what's up?" she said.

"Oh not much, just I found out what my power is," I said casually.

"Not uh," she said. "Tell me."

"Later, after school, come to my hose, I'll tell you then, 'kay."

"Ok, but this is going to bug me _all_ day."

"I know. That's the point, you made me wait."

"Yeah, but not _that_ long."

"Oh well, you'll just have to wait." I told her and she smiled, lighting up her whole face.

**~ Allison ~**

I was waiting the whole day for Jamie to tell me what his power was. I couldn't keep still and school wasn't moving fast enough. This was going to be a _long _day.

**~ Sarah ~**

Ali was very jittery today. I could stop wondering what Jamie might have said to her earlier. She couldn't seem to sit still and it was like school was never going to end. I was probably going to have to walk home by myself. I was beginning to wonder what Jamie had that I didn't. I mean, since Ali and I became friends, they never looked once at each other and know they're talking like they're best buds. I probably was over reacting, but Allison was _my_ best friend, not _Jamie's_.

**~ Allison ~**

The bell rang. Finally. I ran to my locker and packed up. By the time I got my backpack out, Jamie was there waiting. He smiled at me as he said, "You coming? 'Cause it takes longer to walk to my house then it does to yours."

Then Sarah walked up and the smile she had on her face disappeared.

"So, I'm assuming I'm going to have to walk alone," she said.

"You could walk with us, it's just I'm going to Jamie's to work on a project." I told her.

"'Kay," she turned and walked to her locker. I didn't know if she was going to walk with us or not, so I turned and walked out the door."

Jamie was right; the walk to his house was long. But we talked the whole way and it didn't seem as long as it should have. We got to his house and he opened the door. We walked in and his dad came from the living room.

"Jamie, who is this?"

"Dad, you remember Allison, right?" Jamie responded defensively.

"Hi Mr. Blanker. How you doing?" I asked politely.

"Oh, fine Allison. You?"

"Good."

Then Jamie led me up to his room. It was different then I remembered, but then again it's been almost five years.

I looked around and saw the guitar in the corner. "You still play?" I ask him as I sit on the bed.

"Yeah. Your dad taught me remember."

"I remember. He taught me too."  
"You were always better then I was, play something."

He brought his guitar over to me and I took it. I played a few cords and then started to play _Little Wonders_ by Rob Thomas. Jamie grinned at me and started to sing along. I giggled when he missed the lyrics at some parts. I started to sing along with him it was so fun.

When I finished he looked at me and said, "I told you that you where better than me."

I giggled then said," so are you going to tell me what you power is or what?"

"What," he agreed and then laughed.

After about five minutes of laughing and giggling, he says, "you know, I smashed that guitar into a million pieces. But does it look smashed to you?"

I looked at it and responded, "no. So tell me magic man, how did ya do it."

His eyes lit up as he says, "no idea. I just kept thinking that it was going to take a lot of money to fix it. I wanted to go back and stop myself from letting it fall. And that's what happened. Then next thing I know I'm back at the corner and my guitar isn't smashed anymore."

I didn't know what to say. On fact all I could thing to say was "Wow." I looked at him, then to break the silence I said, "that's amazing. I mean I thought my power was cool, but yours is amazing. So can you like control time too? Like slow it down or stop it completely?"

So many questions came to mind, but he just shook his head, like he didn't know. So I just nodded, knowing what it felt like to not know.


End file.
